Innocence
by BadAssRobin23
Summary: A little three year old Tim Drake goes on a happy little walk with his parents. But there are never happy endings in Gotham.


**Innocence Lost**

Little Timothy Drake was only 3 years old. He lived with kind mother Janet, and his father Jack. They were a highly wealthy family, but of course not as wealthy as the playboy Bruce Wayne. They lived in the more upper class part of Gotham, it was usually much more safer then say Crime Alley or the East End.

My name is Timothy Drake, my parents are dead, and this is my story...

I sniffed and continued pouting as my bleeding cut was bandaged,

"Oh, I told you we shouldn't have come." My mom spoke as she finished bandaging me.

"He's just a boy, all boys get a bit cut up playing around, besides it's just a small cut, he can tough it out."

My mom picked me carrying me out of the playground as my dad rolled his eyes following behind.

"I'm hungwy."

"I know, let's go get some ice cream." my mom smiled at me, I stopped sniffing and clung tightly to her.

"Yeah, go ahead Janet, baby him to death."

"He's only 3!" she elbowed him in the stomach getting ahead.

"You're going the wrong way..." my dad argued.

"Fine then which way Mr. Always end up getting lost?"

My dad lead the way through a trail next to the park, I looked around through the tall towering trees, holding on tighter to my mom.

"Jack your scaring Tim, I think this is the wrong way."

"Oh, he's fine, and no back seat walking."

"That doesn't even make sense..."

He ignored her moving some branches out of our way.

I whimpered as the trees hid the sun, darkening the path.

"Mommy I scared." she set me down holding my hand as we moved forward.

"When did that get there?" My dad said staring at a cabin to our right, he stared for another moment as a girl with a sandwich in her mouth and a whole bag of food thrown over her shoulder was trying to enter, she looked at him for a moment before continuing to try and get in, grumbling she climbed it through a window, he blinked and continued onward.

I smiled, squeezing my mom's hand tighter as we finally exited the woods,

"See, I told you this was the right way." he pointed to some familiar buildings.

We walked into a back alley as we neared the ice cream place,

"Excuse me?" We turned around to see a man behind us.

My mom shoved me behind her,

"Tim, stay behind me." although I didn't really have a clue what was going on…until I saw the gun in his hand.

My dad stood in front of us, "What do you want?" he glared at the man.

The stranger held out his hand, "How about your wallet?" the man grinned evilly.

"Run!" he shoved my mother; she grabbed my hand beginning to run,

_**BANG! BANG!**_

I turned around in horror to see my dad collapse to the ground, holding his stomach and bleeding arm. I completely froze at that moment.

"Stop!" my mother pulled a knife out of her purse (always come prepared in Gotham), but she was too late,

_**BANG!**_

I screamed as it hit my father's neck, "Daddy?" he wasn't moving, tears swelling up.

"Ya know what, ransom might work, hand over the kid."

I ducked behind my mom, "Tim get out of here!" she threw the knife, hitting him in the side.

"You must be really stupid lady."

_**BANG!**_

"NO!" I screamed

She fell holding her upper leg, "Tim run!_**"**_

_**BANG!**_

She lay there holding her chest coughing up blood, as I froze in terror.

"MOM!" I yelled grabbing a trash lid and managing to hit the man in the head.

"Little brat." he growled, I backed away as he pointed the gun at me.

_**BANG!**_

I screamed falling, tears swarming holding my stomach. The stranger grabbed something (probably my mom's purse) and ran.

"Tim..."

I turned my head to my bleeding mom, I whimpered crawling over to her laying in her arms. She coughed wrapping an arm around me, petting my hair,

"Tim..." she moaned coughing up some more blood.

I sniffled staring at her in pain,

"Tim...go to sleep, just go to sleep...Tim..." she kept mumbling some more words, snuggling up in her arms, I closed my eyes...

_**3 minutes later**_

"Oh my God!" A woman yelled staring at the horrid scene_**.**_

I opened my eyes, having trouble breathing; I turned to my mom who wasn't moving anymore.

The lady ran over, seeing I was still alive, (but barely) snatched me up.

"Stephanie don't move, stay right there!" I turned my head seeing a girl around my age poke her head around the corner, waiting for her mother.

The women ran out and placed me down on the pavement next to her daughter pulling out her phone,

"Hello, yes I need help...get an ambulance over here right now...I..." The world started spinning everything going silent. I suddenly felt someone holding my hand, my eyes looked up and I stared up at the girl's kind eyes. I would never forget that girl,

Her blonde her and kind blue eyes were the last things I saw before I blacked out...

**End**


End file.
